spacemonkeymafiastudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
SLAM Network
SUPER! LAUGH! ACTION! MANIA! Liam Ramsay - also known as The Creator Nobody has ever called you this- always dreamed he'd be an entertainer. Throughout his childhood he was obsessed with trying failing to make people laugh. During his mid teens, he met his now-sidekick Paul Giaimo, and together they created a website that featured a plethora of terrible flash animations. Needless to say, it failed horribly. Heading back to the drawing board, our heroes knew what they had to do. Liam got to work writing up a bucket list. "What's this all about then?" his naive sidekick You're an idiot. Paul asked. "Well, I'm gonna write a bucket list, like in that movie, then I'm going to hide it. In a few years time I'll probably find it, and we can use the technology of the future to record ourselves completing the items week by week. We'll use this show, The List, to get a website started up where we can make all sorts of wacky and fun videos. Trust me, it'll work this time." Many years later, the prophecy Liam prophesied came to fruition. Was this really necessary? may not have happened Next time let me write it. People *Liam Ramsay - The mastermind behind it all. Without him the world wouldn't know what entertainment is. He invented it. True story. Define 'true' *Paul Giaimo - The lowly sidekick. Come on! That's just an attack! Paul has been there since the beginning, always trying to mooch off Liam's hilariousness. I hate you *Josh Rees - The good-natured simpleton. Josh, like Paul, has been around since the beginning. Not wanting any glory or fame, he's just happy to be included. *Nathan Satie - The villain of the piece. He's always hanging around, ready to pounce in and screw something up. He owns a whole shed full of spanners that he likes to throw at Liam's collection of cogs. That made very little sense. *Richie Hall - The sexy newcomer. Richie enjoys dancing around with his shirt off. We're not sure why. Hmm Shows SLAM Network makes a variety of shows, all of them designed to make you laugh. Here's the basic rundown of what they do. The List SLAM Network's flagship show. Back in 2007, Liam wrote a bucket list and promptly lost it. In mid-2010 he found it again, gathered up his friends and set about completing each item one by one in weekly episodes. The Super War Spawned from episode 3 of The List, this show follows Superdude and his never-ending battle with the evil Baron von Bastard. Josh's Show Hosted by Paul (it's just a name, after all). In this show Liam, Paul and a third member drink a freshly made milkshake containing all sorts of nasty ingredients (acquired in a random kitchen raid beforehand). Vidja Games Nathan and Liam play video games. Nathan and Liam talk about video games. Nathan and Liam... No, that's it. Paul's Pissed Liam has his list, Paul gets pissed! Pissed off, not drunk. I don't do that. Watch and listen to Paul rant about whatever he bloody well feels like. Anger and violence ahoy! How Do I Do That? Hosted by Professor Paul, this show tells you everything you've ever needed to know about anything. If you've got a question you can't answer or a task you don't know how to perform, just get in touch with Paul and he'll make a handy-dandy video tutorial explaining absolutely everything. SLAM Network BC Named for the time before Paul grew a beard and started looking like Christ, these are videos from before we knew what we were doing. As terrible as they are long, we hope you get at least a giggle or two out of these. Contact You can contact Liam and Paul through the following emails: liam@slam-network.com paul@slam-network.com Or just get in touch over facebook.